A high speed printer can be used to print on cut forms which may or may not be mounted on a backing. The forms are fed through the printer by means of a friction feed tractor. The paper is pinched between two rollers, at least one of which is driven. The paper may instead have apertured sides in which case a pin feeder is employed to move the paper. In the past, one or the other is used in the printer.